


Recuerdos

by BlueDreamsSM



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 01:16:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11544390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDreamsSM/pseuds/BlueDreamsSM
Summary: ¿Qué recuerdos vienen a tu mente al ver una fotografía?Tal vez algunos que desearías olvidar.





	Recuerdos

Él podía estar mirando aquella fotografía durante horas y no se aburriría jamás de ello. Llevaba haciéndolo durante años y seguía sintiendo ese revoltijo en el estómago como si fuese la primera vez que la observaba.

En ella aparecían ambos muy felices, con la alegría de haber ganado el partido y las esperanzas de avanzar un paso más en el torneo. 

Pero a veces los sueños son sólo eso, sueños. No son parte de la realidad y terminan pronto.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y suspiró resignado mientras contradictoriamente apretaba un puño sobre su muslo. 

Tenía tantas cosas por las cuales lamentarse durante aquél torneo, si tan sólo hubiese golpeado más fuerte, si no hubiera fallado ese servicio, si hubiese alcanzado a conectar, si tan solo... 

Negó con la cabeza, ya de nada servía estar lamentándose sobre algo que había pasado hace tantos años, no, definitivamente no tenía sentido.

Volviendo a observar aquella fotografía sonrió para sí mismo. Se la habían sacado de forma desprevenida, el jamás mostraría esa faceta suya, la que irradiaba esa clase de felicidad. 

Pero es que al lado de Oikawa aquella vez simplemente dejó salir todas las emociones que había estado guardando durante tanto tiempo. Y no, no se refería a esa clase de sentimientos.

Solo se había emocionado demasiado por la victoria obtenida aquél día, y cuando su amigo le pasó el brazo por encima del hombro para celebrar él no había podido evitar festejar.

Seguramente Tooru le había pedido a alguien que estuviera listo para sacar aquella fotografía.

Sí, eso notaba como algo típico de él y que realmente haría.

Otra sonrisa se formó en su rostro al recordar lo que había pasado después de aquello.

_Como era habitual, en los camerinos todos estaban gritando de emoción y con el ánimo por los aires luego de haber derrotado al otro equipo. Alguno de los chicos propuso ir a festejar, nada nuevo la verdad y varios chicos asintieron a la idea, tenían que aprovechar que al día siguiente no tenían clases en el Instituto y tampoco tenían partido, los días libres eran muy raros para ellos._

_Hajime había aceptado tras ver que su capitán también iría. Como su mejor amigo y as, tenía que acompañarlo y cuidarlo, era la tarea que él mismo se había auto-impuesto, si lo dejaba solo no sabía que era lo que el chico bonito era capaz de hacer._

_Aquella noche luego de haber comido en un local todos juntos y después de que varios miembros de primer y segundo año se hubiera retirado, alguien -de nuevo no recordaba quién- propuso ir por unas botellas de alcohol a la licorería y celebrar como correspondía._

_Él puso mala cara, la verdad es que como deportista no le gustaban esas cosas como tomar alcohol o fumar, pero de nuevo terminó aceptando cuando Oikawa aceptó la invitación. No entendía porque lo había hecho, a excepción de ciertas fiestas familiares y ocasiones especiales, el castaño no consumía alcohol, incluso para esas veces procuraba moderarse porque no tenía una buena resistencia a las bebidas._

_De forma inconsciente juntó su ceño mientras se seguía preguntando por la elección de su amigo en ese entonces, pero siguió recordando el cómo varios chicos se habían escandalizado cuando bebieron su primer trago y la razón se esfumó de sus cuerpos._

_Al contrario de lo que se había imaginado, Tooru había estado manteniendo un perfil bajo a pesar de los numerosos vasos que ya había bebido. Por cortesía el mismo ya había tomado alrededor de tres, y era porque se sentía presionado por la atmósfera._

Cuando bebía alcohol toda su parte irracional salía a la luz y retaba a cualquiera a que hiciera competencias de pulso con él, para que, luego de haber ganado -lo que era bastante obvio- pudiera hinchar su pecho de orgullo y alimentar su ego.

_A diferencia del castaño más alto a su lado, él no necesitaba estar alimentando su ego por cada cosa que hacía, él era el as de su equipo, pero sabía que quién brillaba más era el setter y capitán del Aoba Johsai. Él se conformaba con hacerlo brillar más y más, era feliz con rematar y hacer un punto que el otro hubiera colocado de manera perfecta._

_Todos esos pensamientos variaban en su mente nublado ya por el alcohol barato que habían comprado._

_De improviso, Oikawa se paró del columpio en el que había estado sentado, llamando la atención de todos los que estaban en el parque bebiendo —al ser menores de edad no podían ir a un local y nadie había podido ofrecer su casa para ello— y con una palmada hizo que todos se callaran. Ahí estaba el aura del capitán haciéndose notar._

_—Bien, es suficiente por hoy, está bien que celebremos, pero debe ser con mesura —¿en serio estaba diciendo eso? se preguntó Hajime— vuelvan cuanto antes a sus casas y descansen que el próximo partido será decisivo —lo último sonó más como una amenaza que como una sugerencia— bien, Iwa-chan —se le quedó mirando profundamente— vamos._

_Con un suspiro exagerado de cansancio, Iwaizumi se colocó de pie y con una mano se despidió de quienes quedaban en el lugar. Comenzó a caminar al lado de su amigo en completo silencio, ya que no estaba seguro de poder hablar correctamente en el sentido de no contener sus insultos, nada nuevo la verdad, pero, quería evitarlo luego de una victoria._

_—Iwa-chan —se escuchó decir a su lado así que volteó la cabeza en dirección a Tooru_

_—¿Qué quieres Kusokawa? —le preguntó sin ningún tono molesto en su voz, pero con el insulto habitual._

—Me gustas.

_En ese momento el aire dejó de entrar a sus pulmones haciendo que la tráquea y la garganta se le cerraran, la nebulosa en su mente creada por el alcohol se disipó dejándolo nuevamente sobrio y con un sudor frío recorriéndole el cuerpo. ¿Era una broma lo que había escuchado?_

_—¿Qué? —fue lo único que pudo decir mientras plantaba ambos pies en el suelo y detenía su andar haciendo que el castaño también lo hiciera unos cuantos pasos delante de él._

_—Eso, lo he pensado un tiempo y creo que me gustas Hajime_  —su voz flotando en el viento.

_Oikawa no solía decirle por el nombre, para llamarlo siempre usaba el molesto Iwa-chan, por lo que su nombre era poco pronunciado por aquellos labios, y debía reconocer que el escucharlo no le molestaba para nada, al contrario._

_Un sutil sonrojo debió de haberse mostrado en su morena cara pues los grandes ojos de Tooru se abrieron ante su reacción, al parecer él tampoco se esperaba eso._

_¿Y ahora qué?_

_Iwaizumi no estaba seguro de que sintiera lo mismo por su amigo de la infancia, por el contrario, lo encontraba demasiado molesto y siempre tenía deseos de golpearlo para que dejara de molestar, pero si era sincero, debía de haber alguna razón por la que continuaran siendo amigos y no era precisamente por la insistencia de Shittykawa de arrastrarlo siempre con él._

_Tragó saliva y trató de hablar en el tono más neutral posible._

_—Lo siento, pero tú no me gustas._

 

Se llevó ambas manos a la cara y se mordió el labio al recordar aquella estúpida respuesta. En aquél entonces seguía siendo un adolescente que no tenía claro sus sentimientos y que pensaba en el qué dirá la sociedad, ahora que ya era un adulto que trabaja se arrepentía de ello.

El ruido de la puerta principal de la casa le sacó de sus pensamientos y dejó aquella fotografía sobre el libro que momentos antes había tratado de leer. La voz anunciando la llegada de la otra persona le forzó una sonrisa que luego se hizo genuina en el momento en que unos brazos lo abrazaron por el cuello desde atrás.

—Iwa-chan, ya llegué —el castaño le dio un beso en la mejilla como saludo.

—Tooru, bienvenido —le respondió mientras tomaba esas manos más blancas que las propias.

—¡Oh! ¿y eso? —Oikawa se mostró sorprendido ante aquellos gestos— ¿pasó algo?

Hajime volvió a ver aquella fotografía y sonrió.

—Sólo recordé el día de esa foto —la señalo haciendo que el ceño de su pareja se hiciera notorio.

—Fue el día que me rechazaste por primera vez —él no se veía muy feliz de recordarlo.

—Sí, es cierto, pero también fue el día en que me di cuenta de que te amaba.

 


End file.
